Game Show Universe
by Tallest Kiy
Summary: Game Shows, IZ style! Two game shows so far, through there will be more! It may have been done before, but mines different!


**Question game shows have been done before, but I think this one is mostly original! Sorry if it's too complex/not original!**

A stage lights up, you see two big counters, one with aliens behind it and one with humans. An announcer floats onto screen.

Announcer: Hello humans and aliens! I am Trekma, your host!

*Cheers*

Trekma: This game show is called Questionnaire of Doom! *whispers* Who named this? Zim, really? *talks normal volume* Well, here are our teams! On the Irk side, we have Purple, Red, Tak, and Zim!

Purple: You know you love us!

Red: You know it!

Tak: Why am I next to… Zim?

Zim: ZIM is AWESOME! How dare you insult ZIM?

Trekma: Well… On the human side we have Prof. Membrane, Dib, Gaz, and Keef!

Prof. Membrane: Remarkable, these creatures are strangely humanoid.

Dib: I TOLD YOU ALIENS EXIST!

*Gaz kicks Dib down to the floor*

Gaz: Shut up, your voice is annoying.

Keef: Will you be my best friend?

Everyone: Not again Keef…

Trekma: Here's how we play, first I will ask the Humans a question about Irken's. If they get it right, everyone moves on. If they get it wrong, the person that answered gets booted off the team. Same goes for when I ask the Irken's a question. One person may not answer twice in a row.

Dib: What?

Trekma: You heard me. And you both get one lifeline. Ask Gir!

Gir: Yay! I'm on TV!

Trekma: Yes… Let's start! First question for the Humans!

_Who is taller? Purple or Red?_

Dib: That's easy! Neither!

Trekma: Correct!

Zim: NO! Dib-monkey can NEVER be right!

Trekma: Sorry Zim, but he is. Next question is for the Irken's!

_What is Dib's and Gaz's last name?_

*Talking among themselves*

Purple: What is a last name?

Zim: It's a way for hyoo-mans to tell who lives with whom.

Tak: It's Membrane.

Red: How do you know that?

Tak: I just do.*blushes* *talks louder* Its Membrane! Dib and Gaz Membrane!

Trekma: Correct Tak! Question for the Earthlings:

_How long can an Irken live without their PAK?_

Dib: That's easy! Its-

Trekma: You can't answer twice!

Dib: Can I help them discuss?

Trekma: NO!

*Humans talk amongst themselves*

Prof. Membrane: Whats a PAK?

Keef: Is it that thingy on their back?

Gaz: I think so. Zim kept saying something about a life clock, and two minutes.

*Dib bangs head against the counter*

Prof. Membrane: *louder* It is two minutes!

Zim: HA! Its TEN minutes Earth-stink!

Trekma: I'm afraid Zim is right. Prof. Membrane, I will have to ask you to leave.

*Prof. Membrane leaves the stage*

Dib: That's one down! Common guys, we can still do this!

*Gaz kicks Dib again.*

Gaz: Stupid Dib.

Trekma: Next question. Irken's:

_What Galaxy is Earth in?_

Red: Zim should know this!

Zim: Zim does not pay attention to what galaxy Earth is in! Zim is here to CONQUER, not LEARN!

Purple: Maybe we should ask Gir. Gir, what galaxy is Earth in?

Gir: TACOS!

*silence*

Purple: We answer Tacos I guess…

Trekma: Wrong! It's in the Milky Way! Ba bye Purple!

*Purple walks off*

Red: I already miss him!

Trekma: Ok, earthlings,

_What does S.I.R. stand for?_

Keef: Is that kind of like Gir?

Dib: I think Gir is a defective SIR unit.

Gir: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Dib: Like I said…

Gaz: Knowing that Gir is a SIR thingy doesn't help us!

Dib: Hey Keef, didn't Zim do tests on you?

Keef with giant smile: Yupp!

Dib: Did he do anything to your mind other than the happy stuff?

Keef: Ya, he gave me the knowledge his Stupid Industrial Recon unit had.

*silence*

Dib: Keef, say that name again, I don't think its right, but it's something.

Keef: Stupid Industrial Recon!

*silence*

Trekma: Um, I'm going to have to ask you to go Keef…

*Keef walks out, still smiling*

Trekma: a S.I.R. unit is a Standard Information Retrieval unit. Next! This is a special question; its answer is not well known or impossible! The Irken's get one of these, and the Humans get one of these. The ones that come up with the best answer to their question goes on! For the Irken's:

_Why is Dib's head so big?_

Dib: My head is NOT big!

Trekma: And for the humans:

_What does G.I.R. stand for?_

Trekma: Irken's first!

Red: Well, we have three, they have two.

Zim: Yes, and I think Dib-stinks head is filled with organic waste.

Tak: Maybe his dad really wanted a son so he biologically engineered a son, it just went wrong when the son was becoming obsessive with the paranormal and had a big head.

Red: I vote Zim!

Zim: Yes! Vote for ZIM! Dib-stink's head is filled with organic waste!

Trekma: Sorry Zim, I'm afraid that's not right.

Zim: What! You dare kick ZIM OFF!

*Zim is carried out by droids*

Tak: Why did you do that?

Red: I didn't want him here anymore!

Tak: Ya, makes sense.

Trekma: So, humans!

Gaz: Wasn't Zim told that Gir was 'advanced'?

Dib: Yes.

Gaz: So, whats another name for advanced that starts with a G?

Dib: Gifted… OOOO!

Gaz: Exactly. So if he was told he was advanced, wouldn't that stick in his programming?

Dib: How you know this, I don't really know. But I don't care! Gifted Informational Retrieval unit it is!

Trekma: Good thinking! Correct! Well, it's time for a break, the show will continue next chapter! And we need questions for the next show, so review with questions and answers! Also, please note what team they are made for! See you next time!

Invisible Voice: Next on Game Show Universe we have… Coupled Up!

The room has two booths, each booth has two chairs separated by a wall. On the left booth we have Gaz and Zim, on the right we have Dib and Tak. Each person has their name written under them.

Trekma: Welcome to Coupled Up!

Dib: You host this one too?

Trekma: Yup! In this game we have four people battling it out for the most points! For every question right they answer about the other person, they get two points! After four questions, the partners move! This round we have Gaz and Zim and Dib and Tak!

*Cheering*

Trekma: On to our first question:

_What does your partner do in his/her free time?_

*Contestants scribble down answers, when everyone is done they flip their cards*

Dib: ?

Tak: Outsmart Zim

Gaz: Take over the world

Zim: Play HIDIEOS video games

Trekma: Everyone is right except Dib! Two points for Tak, Gaz, and Zim!

Zim: ZIM will RULE you all!

Tak: Dib, how could you get that wrong? It's the same as yours!

Dib: *blush* Well, I didn't know that…

Trekma: Next horrible question!

_Whats your partner's favorite color?_

Tak: How am I supposed to know that?

Dib: It's easy for the humans!

*All scribble and flip*

Dib: Purple

Tak: Green?

Gaz: Pinkish red

Zim: NOTHING!

Trekma: Dib, is your favorite color green?

Dib: No, I DESPISE green! It's the color of aliens!

Trekma: Gaz, is Zim right?

Gaz: Yes. I don't love anything, let alone have a favorite!

Trekma: So that's two points for Dib, Gaz, and Zim!

Zim: You aren't going to ask us if the hyoo-mans are right?

Trekma: No, because it's the color of your PAK and eyes.

Zim: Oh.

Trekma: Next!

_Whats your partner's favorite kind of movie?_

*Scribbling and flipping*

Dib: Something about revenge

Tak: Mystery

Gaz: How the hell am I supposed to know?

Zim: Horror

Trekma: Two points for Dib and Zim!

Dib: Not revenge?

Tak: Umm, I, uh… *blush* I like romances. I like to laugh at them…

Dib: Oh…

Trekma: Hehehe, here are the current standings! Dib: 4 Tak: 2 Gaz: 4 Zim: 6 Who knew Zim knew this much about Gaz!

Tak: I smell a crush!

Zim: The Almighty ZIM crushes on nobody! Let alone Gaz-human!

Tak: Whatever you say Zim…

Trekma: Time for our second to last question!

_If your partner was stranded on a desert island, what would he/she bring other than what he/she needs to survive?_

*scribbles and flips*

Dib: Mimi

Tak: Paranormal equipment

Gaz: Something to take over the world with

Zim: Her brother

Trekma: Zim… That one was kind of… Easy.

Zim: It's not like the Almighty ZIM has a crush on the hyoo-man girl, so why should he answer right?

Trekma: If you say so… Two points for Dib, Tak, and Gaz! Dib is now tied for the lead! The next pairings will be Dib and Zim and Gaz and Tak! I'll see you next time!

*Cheering*

**So there's the first round/chapter of the Game Show Universe! Now I need your help. My creative juices are non-existent. I need questions for the Questionnaire of Doom and Coupled Up. I'll ask my friends, but idk how many I can come up with without you! Don't worry, your names WILL be mentioned ;)**


End file.
